<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fantastic Project by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326507">A Fantastic Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, No Dialogue, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Touma has an awesome diorama in the middle of his store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Father &amp; Son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sabtember</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fantastic Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touma was eight when his father bought a diorama kit. It was for a small but detailed set with a train and train track, mountains, little signs, and a little town. And plenty of trees and little houses.<br/>
Occasionally, Touma played with his action figures in there. His toys were massive compared to the size of the tiny town, but he was always careful not to break anything.<br/>
Over time, Touma added to the diorama. Not by actually building anything, but through writing. He added stores to the town and made up characters who lived in the town and ran the stores. He added a tunnel that the train could go through. He wasn't able to make any of these things himself, but he was pretty proud of his writing.<br/>
After working on this project on his own for a long time, he mentioned it to his friend Mei.<br/>
Mei helped figure out how much all the stuff would cost but came to the conclusion that it would be easier (though expensive) to get someone else to make it.<br/>
When Touma wasn't writing, he was working to save up for a diorama. And it took a long time, and also some asking his parents for money, but Touma finally got it.<br/>
The diorama was amazing. Kids loved it, though it wasn't something they were allowed to play with. It looked awesome, and it was always a good conversation starter with shy kids. All Touma had to do was point out something interesting like the volcano or the train.<br/>
His dad was proud of it too. It was actually a surprise to him- Touma hadn't sent any pictures, so his first time seeing it was in person. Touma was proud when he saw his dad pointing out every little thing.<br/>
It was a fantastic project.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>